


She's With Me

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), F/M, Grace Feeding, Lucifer has caught feels, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, but will not admit it, not even to himself, sorry buddy you love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Anael feeds Lucifer some of her grace, and then suggests a different activity.





	She's With Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/), the Grace Kink square.
> 
> Title taken from 13.13 "Devil's Bargain;" Lucifer says "She's with me and you’re going to listen to her" re Anael to Duma and some other angels. He has it _bad_.

“Do you want to feed again?” Anael asked casually. She’d showered like a human so she wouldn’t waste any of her grace on vessel maintenance. Her hair was dry and she’d applied makeup, but she wore only a short silk robe.

“Do you have enough?” Lucifer asked, from his position reclining on the bed. For some reason his eyes were drawn to Anael’s long legs and then to the freckles on her décolletage.

She raised an eyebrow, a smile quirking the corner of her mouth. “It’s nice of you to care.”

Lucifer blinked, then snorted. “Please. I just don’t want to lose my grace on tap.” That was the _only_ reason he was concerned, he told himself. He eyed Anael’s throat, feeling something like hunger.

“It’ll be fine as long as you go slow, and don’t take too much,” Anael replied. She lay down with Lucifer on the bed, angel blade appearing out of her sleeve. She handed it to him.

“I think it’ll be easier to control if I put my lips on your neck,” Lucifer said, still staring at her throat. “Do you care? Human mouths are super gross.”

Anael grinned. “I don’t mind,” she said.

“Kay,” Lucifer muttered. He cut a small line into Anael’s throat. He leaned in and covered the glow of her grace with his lips. Mysteriously, his stupid vessel’s heart was beating faster. He would _never_ get used to its autonomic responses. Anael made a soft noise and turned her head so her neck was further bared to him.

He sucked gently, drawing just the thinnest line of grace from her. The power flowed into him, flooding him with something like warmth, although it wasn’t a physical sensation. Instinctively, he pulled her closer.

There was no reason for that, but Lucifer decided to just go with what his vessel wanted. It felt strangely good. Especially because Anael, astonishingly, seemed to be melting against him. She brought one of her hands up behind him and clutched at his back.

Lucifer kept drinking her grace down, forcing himself to go slowly. He did _not_ want to accidentally turn her human. Just because then she wouldn’t be able to feed him, of course. This was very convenient.

“Mmm,” Anael sighed, and Lucifer felt a very human flush spreading across his face and chest. Discomfited, he took a last small swallow of Anael’s grace and then pulled off. He was about to put his fingers to the wound to heal it, but he was taken over by a sudden compulsion to press it with the tip of his tongue. He got a trace taste of her grace when he did. He was shocked to find himself suppressing a moan.

Inexplicably, Anael didn’t pull away when he was done.

“It’s rather gratifying,” she said musingly. “How much you enjoy that.”

Lucifer frowned. “I mean – sure, it’s a nice power boost, but what are you – ”

Anael slid her hand between their bodies and pressed it to his vessel’s genitals, which, Lucifer realized suddenly, were engorged. It took a lot of control not to thrust his hips forward.

“Oh,” he said. “Well, this vessel has a mind of its own. Don’t take it personally.”

“Hmm.” She smiled at him in a way which should have been infuriating, but which Lucifer found unexpectedly charming. “What do you think of sex?”

Lucifer blinked. “I don’t know,” he said. “Um. It was messy, and kind of disgusting, but…surprisingly fun. The one time I tried it.” He cocked his head at Anael. “Have you done it?”

She nodded. “Yes. Well, kind of. Part of my agreement with my vessel was that she would get one last night with her husband. I let her be in control, but I was watching. Feeling what she felt…It was rather fascinating. Didn’t you find?”

“Uh huh,” Lucifer said. She hadn’t moved her palm, and the warmth seeping through his jeans was distracting.

“I’ve been curious to try it for myself,” Anael continued. “So. What do you think?”

“What?”

Anael smiled and took his chin in her hand. She pressed her lips to his. Lucifer’s eyebrows rose and he froze, feeling disturbingly at sea.

Anael pulled away. “No?” she said. “It’s all right, if you’re not interested. No, uh…” She gently squeezed his genitals. “Hard feelings.” She grinned.

“I didn’t say no,” Lucifer said quickly. He looked at her, brow furrowed. “Why _me_?”

Anael shrugged. “You’re interesting,” she said. “You have so much…” She examined him for a long moment. “Potential.”

There was something about that which Lucifer liked and something about it which bothered him. He decided that it would be easier to just…

He leaned in and kissed Anael hard, and was pleased when he heard her breath catch. She kissed him back enthusiastically, sliding her hands under his shirt and up his back. The feeling of her nails on his skin was oddly enjoyable.

This was different than it had been with Kelly, when Lucifer had mostly let his vessel’s instincts take over. Nick had no past with or emotional connection to Anael. This was all him.

Luckily, Anael seemed to have a good idea of what to do. She pushed his t-shirt up, and Lucifer pulled it quickly over his head. Not to be outdone, he untied Anael’s robe. She rose from the bed and shrugged it off her shoulders, letting it pool on the floor. Lucifer looked at her vessel’s naked body, curiously taken with the curves of her breasts and hips.

“I think Dad did a better job designing women than men,” he said musingly. “They tend to be more graceful. And sort of…inviting?”

“You find me inviting?” she asked, crawling onto the bed and straddling his hips.

“I just meant in general,” Lucifer said quickly. He let his hands slide up her thighs. “But I guess…” He shifted so his cock was pressing against the warmth between her legs. She circled her hips against him, watching his face. Lucifer’s cock jumped and his eyes fell closed. He forced them open again, made himself breathe normally. This was _ridiculous_. Humans were horrible animals.

And yet… Lucifer didn’t want to stop. He ran his hand up Anael’s back and grabbed the nape of her neck, pulling her down for another kiss. He liked the warm weight of her breasts against his chest.

Anael pulled away after a couple minutes and moved off him, immediately setting to work on his belt. Lucifer watcher her silently, feeling bizarrely vulnerable as she undressed him. He kicked his pants away when she nearly had them off, because doing so felt like gaining back a modicum of control.

“Do you want me to go down on you?” Anael asked. It took Lucifer a moment to remember what that meant; when he did, he shook his head.

“Don’t really need it,” he said, because he didn’t want to admit that he wasn’t that familiar with how the thing worked and what might set it off too soon. Luckily, Anael seemed to buy it, because she just smiled and nodded, stroking his erection lightly for a moment. Lucifer’s mouth fell open and he looked down, fascinated by the sight of his vessel’s leaking cock in her small hand.

“We can get right to it, then,” Anael said. She threw a leg over his hips again, grasped his cock, and slid down onto him. Startled, Lucifer grabbed her hips, his pelvis rising without his volition.

“Not to worry,” Anael said cheerfully, seeming to misinterpret his look. “My vessel was on birth control, and I decided to keep it up. It allows me to skip menstruation.” She made a face. “Mostly, I like being in a female vessel. But that aspect is unpleasant.”

“Sure, I bet,” Lucifer muttered. The feeling of being inside her made it difficult to concentrate on what she was saying. She rolled her hips, and he moved with her. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her face, which bore a little smile. It was appealing, and infuriating because he didn’t know the meaning behind it. But he didn’t know how to ask about it. Or if he was sure he truly wanted the answer.

So he sat up and pulled Anael’s face to his, kissing her hard. She made a pleased noise against his lips and kissed him back, running her fingers through her hair. Lucifer imitated the move on her, enjoying the long, soft waves. He pulled back, some instinct taking over, and kissed her neck and shoulders, the tops of her breasts. She gasped when he sucked her nipples into his mouth, teasing the tips with his tongue.

Anael slid one of her hands between their bodies and rubbed at herself. The vibrations were exquisite, and she was clenching around Lucifer’s cock. He let his head fall on her shoulder, face buried in her neck.

“Wow,” he said softly. “That’s, um….” He trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence. And then Anael was gasping and crying out, shuddering. Lucifer’s cock jumped again, longingly.

He wrapped his arms around her again, taken over by the same drive as before. She clung to him, lifting up so he could thrust into her. It made it a little easier, but Lucifer wanted more. He was considering throwing her down on her back when she spoke.

“You didn’t take much grace before,” she said, panting slightly as he moved in her.

“Didn’t want to overdo it,” he muttered. This was an annoying tangent.

“Do you want a little more?”

He stared up at her and nodded quickly. She grabbed her angel blade, which was still next to them on the bed, and cut a little line in her neck. Lucifer clamped down on the wound immediately. Her grace flowed into him, tearing a noise of pleasure from his lips. Anael gasped, bouncing on his cock. Lucifer felt his orgasm fast approaching and held her tightly to him, sucking in a deep drink of her grace as he moaned and came, shaking.

He pulled off her neck immediately and pressed his hand to her skin, suddenly stricken with fear that he’d taken too much. But when he looked at her, he saw an angel. She was low on grace, but her face still seemed to shine. He cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately. The enthusiasm with which she returned the kiss remained surprising.

Lucifer lay back, arms still around her, and found he liked her weight on top of him, her head on his chest and her hair tickling his arm. He waited to feel like he usually did after feeding; more like himself, colder and calculating. But it didn’t seem to happen after he fed on Anael, the way it had when he drained other angels’ grace. He felt more powerful, but still oddly close to human.

It was just because he took less from her, of course.

He jumped, startled, when she pressed her lips to his chest.

“This is a fun way of feeding,” she said. She traced little patterns on his skin with her fingertip. “Perhaps we should do it again sometime.”

Lucifer wanted to laugh, and push her away. Well, he wanted to _want_ to do those things. Instead, he found himself lazily stroking her back. Obviously, it was in his best interest if she was happy. Sure, he could keep her with him by force if she ever fought him, but she was more valuable as a willing ally.

“Yeah,” he said. “We should definitely do it again sometime.” It came out more sincere than he had intended. But the little thrill he got from the thought was only due to the feeling of power he got from feeding. And the peculiar, corporeal pleasure of the sex.

Of course that was all it was.


End file.
